Titanium
by RaptorMJ
Summary: En este mundo existen personas 'especiales', personas únicas, personas que creen que están solas, personas que nadie sabe que existen, personas que pueden cambiar al mundo. Pokespe.


Red escucho como su madre serraba la puerta de su casa, dispuesta de ir a comprar comida y alejarse de su extraño hijo. Se quedo solo mirando el espejo que estaba en su puerta. Miro su cabello negro y ojos de color subnormales que la gente temía, rojos. De repente su espejo empezó agrietarse- mas de lo que estaba- lentamente y después mas rápido.

No perdía su concentración y obligaba a su espejo agrietarse mas y mas. Sip. El estaba haciendo eso. Desde que tenia memoria, Red, con su mente, podía agrietar cualquier cosa y si seguía hacia podía destruirlo por completo o explotarlo. No sabia como funcionaba, pero cuando miraba en un lugar fijo, eso pasaba.

Red sabia que era especial y que era la única persona como el. Con poderes sobre humanos. Ese pensamiento lo deprimía, sabiendo que siempre va a estar solo, que nunca va encajar con personas normales, que el es el único de su especie. Un fenómeno.

Salio de sus pensamientos emos y perdió la concentración cuando oyó el ruido de los vidrios cayendo al suelo. Genial ahora tendría que inventarle una escusa a su madre de porque su espejo, otra vez, estaba roto.

Se levanto de su cama y salio de su amada habitación. Bajo las escaleras y se dirijo a su cocina, dispuesto a buscar algo con que limpiar. Cuando encontró la escoba y un recogedor, subió otra vez y entro a su habitación.

Limpio todo y lo tiro a su bote de basura.

Se recostó en su cama y cerro los ojos. El soñaba, en tener amigos, conocer personas como el, que su madre no lo viera con sospecha y vergüenza.

Red sabia que estaba solo y siempre lo estaría pero en el fondo el sentía que no era cierto.

* * *

Cuando todo termino, quito sus manos de su cabeza y empezó a mirar a su alrededor. El pasillo de su escuela estaba destrozado, papeles volaban, casilleros destrozados, paredes destrozadas, puertas cayéndose, las lamparas de arriba colgando y vidrios en el suelo. Respiro agitada mente y se levanto, en su mano tenia su gorro rojo de invierno apretado fuertemente.

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo, respiro profundamente y trato de calmarse, paso por una puerta se mi abierta y voltio para ver a su maestra de historia hablar por el teléfono de emergencia del salón, estaba hablando ala policía, su tono de voz era de pánico y empezó a gritar las palabras con mas pánico y miedo cuando lo vio y cerro la puerta.

Tenia que apurarse y empezó a caminar un poco mas rápido en todo el desastre que había causado, se puso su gorro y abrió las puertas para salir de la escuela. Trato de actuar lo mas calmado y normalmente posible cuando miro que la policía ya había llegado y agarro su bicicleta.

Antes de irse miro que su maestra salia corriendo a recibir ayuda de la policía, ya se había ido cuando su maestra lo apunto con su dedo.

Iba por las calles de su pueblo, respirando agitada mente y pedaleando lo mas fuerte posible, tenia que llegar a casa lo mas pronto, ya no podía quedarse en ese pueblo. Giro su bicicleta por una calle y bajo la velocidad cuando miro su casa. Bajo lo mas rápido y corrió para entrar.

Entro a su desordenada sala y miro la vieja televisión que dejo prendida en la mañana, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el pánico entro de nuevo. Estaba en las noticias, estaban filmando su escuela y decía ''_sucedo sobre natural, en escuela local''. _Corrió a su pequeña habitación aventó sus dos oso de peluche que estaban en su desordenada cama, agarro una mochila y metió la ropa mas cercana que encontró.

Oyó que tocaban la puerta y gritaban que abriera, el sabia que era la policía y no perdió mas tiempo. Corrió hacia la puerta trasera que estaba en la cocina y trato de abrir la puerta que estaba cerrada. Ubico las llaves de la puerta en la mesa y escucho que tumbaron la puerta y entraron. No perdió tiempo en ir por las llaves y levanto su mano a donde estaban estas, las llaves flotaron instantáneamente a su mano.

Abrió la puerta y corrió asía el bosque. Corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas pidieron descanso. Empezó a caminar, un poco mas tranquilo pero echo a correr con pánico cuando miro que se estaban acercándose a el con rapidez,corrió y corrió, miro asía atrás para ver si los había perdido pero choco con algo y después el algo lo pateo al suelo.

Era un policía, tenia su pistola apuntando hacia el, miro a todos lados buscando una salida pero estaba rodeado. Todos los policías lo estaban apuntando, uno le estaba gritando que no se moviera.

Tenia miedo, no sabia que hacer y solo izo lo que izo en la escuela. Se puso de rodillas, bajo su cabeza asta el suelo y puso sus manos en su cabeza. Sintió como una onda de energía se liberaba de su cuerpo, escucho a los policías gritar con horror y pánico, sintió las hojas de otoño que volaban.

Cuando todo acabo, levanto su mirada y miro a los policías tirados por todas partes. Miro que unas hojas estaban manchadas de sangre, unas ramas habían caído de los secos arboles, los policías estaban muertos o inconscientes, se levanto, respiro profundamente y Diamond empezó a caminar sin rumbo en el bosque, buscando un nuevo hogar.

* * *

Gold miraba atentamente a las noticias en la televisión del orfanato. Estaban filmando una escuela, que según había ocurrido algo sobrenatural , aunque la policía y la directora de la escuela decían que el estudiante de quinto grado, Diamond Evans, había traído una bomba ala escuela y la había detonado en unos de los pasillos, pero una maestra afirmaba que Diamond no trajo una bomba, dijo que _el _era la bomba.

-este mundo esta loco- dijo Emerald, su mejor amigo, que había observado todo con el.

-siempre tiene que pasar algo que la gente común no puede explicar-agrego Gold.

Emerald lo miro raro-te refieres que ese tal Diamond...

-pude ser como tu y yo-termino la oración Gold con mucha seguridad de si mismo.

-imposible, la otra vez que hablamos de este tema, quedamos de acuerdo que somos los únicos con poderes-contradijo el rubio.

-tal vez estamos equivocados.

-pero...-empezó a protestar Emerald, pero se detuvo cuando miro que alguien se acercaba.

Gold giro la cabeza para mirar que había causado la atención de Rald y soltó un bufido cuando miro quien era. La que se acercaba era una niña de la edad de Gold, tenia cabello azul marino peinado en dos coletas,aretes en forma de estrella, ojos azules como el mar, vestía una chaqueta color blanco, blusa rosa, falda amarilla, converse rojos y un delantal verde con caras de gatos.

-Gold! te dije que me ayudaras a limpiar el patio trasero!-le grito con furia cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca de el.

-arhg, Crys ese es tu trabajo no el mio-contradijo Gold mirando otra vez la televisión con una cara perezosa.

Esto solo la izo enojar mas-no soy tu sirvienta! también necesito ayuda!- parecía que a, Crystal McCoy, le estaba saliendo humo por las orejas y se preparaba para golpear al dorado.

-yo te ayudare Crys-se ofreció amablemente Rald con una sonrisa, Gold solo lo miro raro pero luego comprendió lo que estaba haciendo y le dio una sonrisa. Crys los miro confundida pero cambio su humor drasticamente.

-gracias Rald pero ya se izo tarde y tengo que irme-dijo dulcemente la de coletas para luego mirar a Gold con una sonrisa llena de alegría- mañana si quieres puedes ayudar.

Dicho esto se despido de los dos y los otros niños, se quito el delantal y se lo entrego al encargado del orfanato. Algunos pidieron a Crys que se quedara mas tiempo para jugar con ellos. Unos hicieron pucheros cuando ella dijo que no podía, hasta lloraron un poco.

Los mas peques amaban a Crystal la veían como una hermana mayor, incluso como una mama. Los mayores, como Gold, solo hablaban con ella como típicos adolescentes y mantenían una amistad.

La verdad todos estaban agradecidos con Crys y su familia. Ellos donaban ropa, juguetes, comida, dinero, útiles escolares etc. Crys todos los días después de escuela siempre venia aquí para ayudar a cuidar a los peques, limpiar y aveces hacia la comida. También ayudaba a Gold con tarea de escuela que no entendía y proyectos.

Hablando de tarea Gold todavía no hacia la suya.

* * *

Blue miro al espejo su nueva apariencia, ahora se había transformado en una combinación de su modelo favorita y una mujer que miro en la calle. Tenia un largo y sedoso cabello negro, ojos color verde esmeraldas, piel pálida y labios rojos, vestía el vestido que tenia la mujer que miro en la calle,las zapatillas de su modelo y su bolsa con ''mercancía''.

Siempre tenia que cambiar de apariencia, nunca podía permanecer en un cuerpo por mucho tiempo. Blue le encantaba siempre cambiar, es por eso que nunca se cansaba de hacerlo, pero también extrañaba su verdadero cuerpo, hace mucho tiempo que no lo usaba.

Salio de donde se quedaba a dormir y empezó a caminar con gracia y elegancia a su destino.

Todos volteaban a verla, los hombres la miraban como idiotas con sus bocas abiertas y las mujeres la miraban con envidia.

Pero a Blue no le importaba, a ella le encantaba ser el centro de atención, le encantaba que todos miraran lo hermosa que era. No le importaba que este no era su verdadera apariencia.

Llego a un callejón solitario y antes de entrar a una puerta cambio otra vez, ahora tenia cabello rojo ondulado y corto, ojos liquido negros, piel bronceada y vestía una blusa negra de tirantes, unos shorts blancos y botas de tacón negras lo único que no cambio fue su bolsa.

Cuando entro todos pusieron sus ojos en ella. Blue ya era conocida aquí.

-Yuri que heces aquí?-pregunto el encargado del bar no muy feliz en su llegada.

-eso es muy obvio, vengo a vender mi mercancía- contesto Blue y empezó acomodar lo que traía en su bolsa en una mesa.

-la ultima vez que vendiste aquí tu ''mercancía'' tuvimos muchos problemas-respondió el enojada y empezó a quitar las cosas de la mesa.

-oye estúpido! ten mas cuidado con eso!-le grito Blue cuando miro todas las cosas cayendo al suelo.

-quiero que te largues de aquí Yuri. Tu ya no eres bienvenida aquí y si regresas llamare ala policía!- la amenazo y se fue para atender a sus clientes.

Blue lo miro furiosa. Se incoo en el suelo y empezó a salvar las cosas que habían sobrevivido. Las guardo en su bolsa y salio como fiera del bar.

Espero que algunos hombres se metieran y cambio a la forma con la que había llegado. Ahora tenia que buscar otro lugar en que podría vender su mercancía, un lugar en que los idiotas fueran mas fáciles de convencer y tendría que buscar una nueva apariencia.

* * *

Yellow estaba pacíficamente pescando con su tío en la orilla de un muelle, ellos vivían en un bosque pero ahora estaban pescando en el muelle de la ciudad.

Habían pescado cuatro apenas, uno ella y tres su tío. Yellow sintió como un pez estaba jalando su caña de pescar, ella jalo con todas sus fuerzas pero este era mas fuerte que el primero que pesco.

-tío me ayudas?-su tío soltó su caña y fue a ayudar a su sobrina, después de unos jalones el pez salio del agua y cayo en la madera del muelle.

-este es grande-dijo su tío y empezó a medirlo y a pesarlo.

Yellow miraba atentamente como lo hacia, pero otra cosa le llamo la atención. Era una gaviota, estaba caminando detrás de ellos, parecía que estaba tratando de volar pero cada bes que trataba la gaviota caía al suelo. Tenia una ala rota.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Yellow camino donde estaba el pobre pájaro y lo agarro.

-Yellow, que estas haciendo?-pregunto su tío curioso con las acciones de su sobrina.

Ella no le contesto y puso su mano en la ala izquierda, cerro los ojos y sintió como el hueso de ala estaba acomodándose en su lugar.

Después de unos segundos, Yellow abrió los ojos y aventó a la gaviota al cielo y la gaviota voló. Su tío miro maravillado la escena y después en pánico cuando miro a su sobrina desplomarse en el suelo.

-Yellow!-corrió hacia ella, se incoo y la acomodo en sus brazos. Suspiro aliviado cuando miro que solo estaba durmiendo.

* * *

Sapphire Birch se encontraba sentada en una silla alado de la cama de hospital de su amigo, Wally Kats. Wally tenia un serio caso de Tuberculosis avanzada, y mañana le harían un tratamiento quirúrgico en el pulmón después de que el tratamiento normal no funcionara.

Sapphire sabia que Wally era un chico enfermizo y que tenia asma y alergias cuando lo conoció, pero después le detectaron Tuberculosis y lo internaron en el hospital ,otra vez.

Ya tenia seis meses de tratamiento normal de medicinas, pero la enfermedad solo empeoraba y la condición de Wally cambiaba de peor a fatal. Para sapphire Wally era un chico muy especial, era unos de sus mejores amigos y siempre le daba consejos como un sabio que a vivido mucho en su vida, a pesar de que los dos tienen 12.

-Sapphire, me das agua?-pidió el chico de cabello color verde.

-claro-agarro un vaso y una jarra de agua y la sirvió. Le ayudo a tomar la mitad del vaso.

-gracias-dijo su voz débil, y empezó a toser.

-quieres mas agua?-pregunto la de ojos zafiros preocupada por la tos de su amigo.

-no gracias-tosió otra vez- estoy bien.

Sapphire sabia que Wally no estaba bien, sabia que solo empeoraba, ella sabia que Wally quería salir del hospital e ir a casa, que quería ir otra vez a la escuela, sabia que Wally no era feliz aquí.

-me gustaría ver a una persona-dijo de repente el, llamando la atención de ella.

-de quien se trata?-pregunto ella curiosa. Aunque Wally fuera un chico bondadoso y amable el no tenia muchos amigos que digamos, todo por culpa de pasar casi todo su tiempo en hospitales.

-era un amigo muy valioso para mi. Eramos mejores amigos y era mi único amigo-empezó a decir Wally con tono nostálgico-siempre jugábamos y hacíamos todo juntos, el me izo sentir mas seguro de mi mismo y no sentirme tan solo en el hospital.

-lo consistes en un hospital?.

-su papa era mi doctor-respondió-siempre lo llevaba y el siempre jugaba conmigo. Teníamos seis años.

-que le paso?.

-se fue de la ciudad y ya nunca lo e vuelto a ver-Sapphire sintió tristeza por el- y me encantaría volver a verlo.

Sapphire miro la cara de tristeza y nostálgica de su amigo, miro su piel pálida, sus ojos sin el brillo de antes, los tubos en sus narices y aparatos conectados a el. Wally solo quería ver a su mejor amigo de la niñez , porque tal vez... Wally no le quedaba mucho tiempo?.

Sapphire no le gustaba pensar en eso, ella sabia que Wally no moriría, que seguiría adelante. En ese momento sintió una gran determinación y no lo pensó dos veces en preguntar.

-cual es su nombre y apellido, cuantos años crees que tenga ahora,como se llama su papa,sabes donde se fue?-pregunto Saph ideando un plan. Wally la miro perplejo pero respondió las preguntas.

-su nombre es Ruby Arrow, creo que tiene 13 años, su papa se llama Norman Arrow y no se donde se fue-Sapphire solo asintió con la cabeza y guardo toda la información que recibió en su cerebro. Sapphire encontraría a ese tal Ruby y Wally lo vería otra vez y aria feliz al chico. Ese era la nueva meta de Sapphire Birch.

* * *

El pequeño niño de seis años, Nate Zang, estaba dibujando con sus crayones felizmente. Nate no era un experto en el dibujo pero al menos la gente podía descifrar que era.

Nate estaba dibujando 12 personas de diferentes edades, apariencia, ropa diferente y ojos de color inusual. También se dibujo a el mismo en medio de todos. Cuando termino escribió con su letra de primer año ''familia''.

-que estas haciendo?-pregunto su hermana mayor por un año, Rosa Zang, con curiosidad.

-dibujo a personas como yo-contesto inocentemente, Rosa lo miro confundida.

-a personas como tu?-repitió incrédula-eres raro-fue lo ultimo que dijo y luego se fue a jugar con sus muñecas.

Nate no le izo caso, estaba acostumbrado a que le digieran raro. Siguió mirando su dibujo con ojos soñadores y deseando que el futuro que el miro se cumpliera rápido.

* * *

**Hola!. Ya se este fic es confuso y raro pero tendrá una buena trama. Este fic fue inspirado por la canción, Titanium(de ahí el titulo), y por las películas y series, como: X-men, Chronicle, Heroes, Jump, comics, de marvel, libros y mucho mas.**

**Decidí**** usar a los personajes de Pokespe porque eran perfectos con el trama y sus personalidades encajaban como yo quería.**

**Esta historia se tratara de adolescentes, niños, adultos, aprendiendo a lidiar con sus poderes sobrehumanos, en su vida diaria pero también tendrán que sobrevivir otros tipos de situaciones.**

**En este capitulo solo puse a unos de Pokespe, para el otro introduciré mas.**

**Aquí**** esta los que han aparecido, apellidos, edad y sus poderes:**

**Red Almas, 16 años, tiene el poder de la Fragoquinesis.**

**Diamond Evans, 10 años, tiene el poder de la Telequinesis y pude ser una bomba humana.**

Gold, 14 años, poder ?.

**Emerald, 11 años, puede cambiar las emociones de los ****demás.**

**Crystal McCoy, 14 años, no tiene poder.**

**Blue Amado, 17 años, puede cambiar la apariencia de su cuerpo y forma.**

**Yellow Underwood, 15 años, tiene poderes curativos.**

**Sapphire Birch, 12 años, no tiene poder.**

**Wally Kast, 12 años, ?.**

**Ruby Arrow, 13 años, ?.**

**Nate Zang, 6 años, pude ver el futuro.**

**Rosa Zang, 7 años, no tiene poder.**

**La verdad no se cuando voy a escribir el siguiente cap, pero si voy a escribir uno.**

**RaptorMJ out.**


End file.
